Sanity
by Vampbarbie
Summary: Sequel to 'Nutter' and 'Crazy'. Maybe Lily can bring some sanity to Rose. Please read and review.


Sequel to 'Nutter' and 'Crazy'. That says it all really. Please read and review. (i'm sorry for the delay - new job getting in the way of my writing time!)

Oh and for the person who challenged me to make a vid to Tori Amos '1000 Oceans' - well I did and it is on youtube now (link in my writer page, click on my name) My computer lost the e-mail so I can't remember who it was exactly. Please go and have a look, its a tearjerker!

* * *

**Sanity**

"You're not the pizza guy."

"Nope." The man grins at me widely. "And you're not the girl I was looking for either so I guess we're both disappointed."

He is rather cute. He is wearing a pinstriped suit and a long brown coat. He has kind looking brown eyes and a shock of brown hair stuck up at all angles. I'm sure that a celebrity hairdresser would charge thousands and call it artfully messy. He whips a pair of thick-framed glasses out of a pocket and studies me. His gaze is so intense it feels like he might be reading my mind.

"See something you like?" I lean against the doorframe oh so slightly provocatively. He's worth a flirt with, even if he is about the age of my sister.

He straightens suddenly, slipping the glasses back off his nose. He blinks a little uncertainly. "What's your name?"

"Lily."

"Lily what?"

"Tyler."

He grins suddenly. "Trust Jackie! She's probably got a whole flower bed by now!"

"You know my mum?"

"Yeah we're old friends." He peers at the number beside the door. "Right address." He tries to look over my shoulder into the house. "Anyone else home?"

"I'm babysitting."

"I'm good with kids." He smiles at me.

Behind him the pizza guy walks up the path. "Pepperoni for Lily? That's twelve ninety nine."

"I'll pay," the stranger interjects, handing over the cash before I even move. He takes the pizza box from the deliveryman who heads back towards his scooter. "Does this entitle me to a slice?"

"You always make me park!" comes a petulant voice from the path behind him. "And why couldn't we park nearer? I'm not as young as I used to be!"

This place is getting like Piccadilly Circus in the rush hour.

"You better not of scratched the paint," he retorts. "Lily, Jack. Jack, Lily."

"Hi," Jack drawls in an American accent and grins at me. "Ooo pizza." He takes the box out of the other man's hands.

"You'd better both come in." My mother is going to kill me. Inviting two decidedly odd men into the house to share pizza with me is surely high on her list of things to ground me for.

I take the two of them into the living room where Sarah Jane is fast asleep in her travel cot and James has a spread of Lego out on the floor. Jack puts the pizza on the coffee table.

"Ooo Lego!" exclaims the brown haired man who I realise still hasn't given me his name. "I love Lego." He throws himself unselfconsciously onto the rug beside James who takes it completely in his stride and offers him a blue piece without comment.

"That's James, my little brother. The little one is…"

"Let me guess," he interrupts looking up. "Petunia. Posy. Daisy. Buttercup! Like a cow." He starts to sing. "Why do you build me up Buttercup baby just to let me down…"

"Sarah Jane," I interrupt before he goes any further. "Sarah Jane Smith."

He blinks. "Smith? Sarah Jane Smith?"

"Uncle Mickey's little one." I have no idea why I'm telling him all this.

"Mickey Smith?" I nod as he grins so widely that his face may break. "Good ol' Mickey!"

Jack has been prowling the room, picking up photo frames and putting them back down again, but he now throws himself beside me on the sofa and grabs a slice of pizza. He smiles at me. "You look a lot like your sister." I'm sure I pull a face by the way he starts laughing. "She pulled that face too."

"Was it her 'You're an idiot' face?" the man asks from the carpet without looking up, where he has constructed what looks like a phone box in blue Lego, and is now helping James build what could possibly be a castle.

Jack laughs. "Yeah. She's exactly like her." He throws me a sideways glance as he takes a bite of pizza. I pretend I haven't noticed. Jack looks maybe late thirties, forty at a push. But there is a tiny smattering of a few grey hairs at his temples. Sexy in an older man George Clooney way. Far too old for me. But he has a cute smile…Rose mentioned a cute smile. American. Jack. Oh god. I choke on my mouthful of pizza. Jack's hand is suddenly firmly patting me on the back, warm through my t-shirt.

"You're him." Jack's hand remains resting on my back as I turn to stare at him. "Captain Jack Harkness…Big Ben…"

He grins at me. "My reputation proceeds me!"

"The Doctor then I guess?"

He has shuffled across the floor on his knees so he is now kneeling at my feet. "I can explain."

I slap him. I hear Jack's sharp intake of breath and see the hurt look in the Doctor's eyes. At that moment the front door opens.

"Lily? We're back!" a man's voice calls. "Where's my little…girl…" Mickey's voice falters as I hear him walk through the lounge door behind me. I can feel his eyes boring into the back of my skull as he stares at the red-cheeked man kneeling on the carpet and the Captain sat next to me. Jack has wisely moved his hand from my back.

"Mickey I can…"

"Don't Lily," he all but growls.

The Doctor stands up. "Hello Mickey Smith."

"Lily," Mickey says not taking his eyes off the Doctor. "Take Sarah Jane to Hannah. She's in the car. Tell her to go home. Now Lily! James go upstairs. Its nearly bedtime."

* * *

When I return to the living room, the Doctor is sporting what could possibly be the start of a black eye; Jack is standing in the corner, looking wary, hands out in front of him like he has been protesting something; and Uncle Mickey looks mad. Really mad. Angrier then when I said the unforgivable to Rose. Like he wants to kill the two men in the room. And mostly likely with his bare hands. If I didn't know better I'd think he was about to Hulk-out.

"Mickey?"

He ignores me completely. "Get out. Get out right now and don't even think about coming back!"

I stupidly put myself in front of him, right in the firing line. "Don't you dare Uncle Mickey! She needs to know."

His eyes come to me for the first time. "No she doesn't. I won't let him hurt her again."

"I won't." There is such truth in the Doctor's soft tone that I feel a lump in my throat. "Mickey, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I've been searching ever since that day. Sixteen years I've hunted."

"So has she!" Mickey growls past gritted teeth. "Every year on that beach, every birthday candle wish, every New Year's resolution. It was always you."

"Then let me find her."

Mickey shoves me roughly out of the way. I screech and Jack catches me. Mickey and the Doctor are toe to toe now. I make to get between them but Jack holds me back.

"Don't," he says softly, his hands holding my arms, "they need to work this out."

He wraps an arm around me protectively; ready to haul me back if the blows really do start raining down. He may be pretending to sound casual but I can feel the tension in his arm muscles

At that moment the front door opens again, and mum and dad come into the room. There is complete and utter silence. The Doctor steps back from Mickey and looks penitent. I have never seen my mother speechless before. She gives Jack such a look that I feel him shudder and let go of me sharply. She turns her eyes back to the Doctor. He meets her gaze evenly.

"Hello Doctor. You took your time."

He nods. "I'm sorry Jackie."

She sighs in what sounds like annoyance and looks at Dad, who looks slightly peeved.

"Sneaked in under our radar Doctor."

"Did I?" He looks pleased. "Hear that Jack? We sneaked in under Torchwood's radar. Very sloppy if I say so, wouldn't happen on your watch."

"No sir. I'd have the team all flogged so I would." His attempt at a posh army officer's accent is appalling.

Dad narrows his eyes suspiciously, while I can see the Doctor trying not to giggle. Behind me Jack snorts, snuffles a little as he tries to hold in his laughter and fails miserably.

The Doctor rolls his eyes good-naturedly and looks back to Dad. "Captain Jack here is your counterpart in our world. However bizarre he may seem."

"Hey!"

I can't help but giggle and get a sharp look from my mum when I do. I make my face blank mask again and just wait.

"I suppose you're looking for Rose aren't you Doctor?"

He nods.

"You're too late."

I shoot mum a look, what on earth is she talking about?

The Doctor's eyes go wide. "What do you mean?" There is a tiny tremble in his voice that he tries to hide.

Mum stalks towards him in a way that makes me involuntarily take a step back. The Doctor doesn't move an inch, just watches her silently. "You've had your chances Doctor. It's been nearly sixteen years! Lily wasn't even born when you last showed your face around here! You leave Rose alone you hear me!" She stares him down, her face inches from his.

The Doctor blinks and a muscle in his cheek twitches. "If that is what you all want." He blinks again. "If you think it is what Rose would want." Mum and Dad and Mickey are just staring at him.

I can't let him leave. Not like this. Rose has to know. She has to. This man is her entire world, how can I let him walk out that door. I can see my mobile phone resting on the mantelpiece where I left it after ringing for the pizza. Slowly, trying not draw any attention, I lift my arm to reach for it. Jack spots what I am doing and steps between me and mum, winking as he goes.

"You can't do this! Rose would want to see him!" he demands loudly, causing as much fuss as possible. "Its out of order!"

"Yes, she would want to see him. And then what?" she looks sorrowfully at the man in front of her. "He'll break her heart."

Jack shrugs, and turns his eyes to the Doctor, whose own gaze is unreadable. "Maybe he's worth getting your heart broken for."

Mum snorts, "Bullshit."

I press the speed dial button for Rose's mobile and hope she isn't driving or something.

"Just tell me one thing. Please Jackie." The Doctor stares at mum.

She softens. "Ask away."

From my phone I hear Rose pick up. "Lily?"

"Has she had…a…" he swallows, "a great life? Is she happy?"

I put the phone to my ear and hiss at her. "Shut up and listen."

"She is," Mum says.

Dad looks at her a moment then at the Doctor. "She wants to be. But after you…there was no one else who could come close. She's happy but she's lonely."

It is Mickey who spots me first. "Lily!" There is warning in his voice. "What have you done?"

I hold up the phone. "Ask her. Ask my sister what she wants!" I look at the Doctor. His face has gone pale and he is staring at me like he wants to pass out or something. "For god's sake!" I shove the phone into his cool hand, he stares at it stupidly for a minute, then puts it to his ear.

"Hello Rose."

Jack grins widely at me and I think for a moment maybe I've brought sanity to my big sister's life at last. I brought her the Doctor she needed.

**The End**


End file.
